


野孩子

by littleswancygnet



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:00:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22481440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleswancygnet/pseuds/littleswancygnet
Summary: 他们也是实在想不透，李知勋平时一个对人和气的家伙，怎么偏偏在对待权顺荣的时候总是大发雷霆。李知勋心里才在骂，那是你们不知道昨天晚上权顺荣做了些什么！
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 26





	野孩子

野孩子

权顺荣和李知勋是这个学期才变成了同桌，李知勋坐在窗边，而权顺荣坐在走道边，两个人的桌子中间堆了好高好高的书。

权顺荣是个吵吵闹闹但很招人喜欢的家伙，性情开朗大方，是同学们最喜欢的那种人。

李知勋是个安安静静可人缘很不错的家伙，平时话不太多，是老师们最疼爱的那种人。

“知勋。”权顺荣绕过高高的书堆，“这道能不能给我说一下？”他拿着笔，用笔尖戳着那行题目，一字一句地念着，这正是冬天，大多学生都在校服外面套了厚厚的羽绒服，权顺荣艰难地转过身。

李知勋直接拿过来看，在边上写了几个公式，“你用这几个套一下，不懂再问。”权顺荣接回来看了半天，又隔着衣服去戳李知勋的手臂：“知勋啊，你的字太难看了……”“教你就不错了，怎么还嫌东嫌西！”李知勋转头抱怨着。

前面的同学又在听他们吵架，细究起来应该是李知勋单方面吊打权顺荣，权顺荣被骂得毫无还手之力。

他们也是实在想不透，李知勋平时一个对人和气的家伙，怎么偏偏在对待权顺荣的时候总是大发雷霆。

李知勋心里才在骂，那是你们不知道昨天晚上权顺荣做了些什么！

大冷的晚上，权顺荣就这么按着李知勋在厕所上猛亲，几乎要把李知勋的嘴唇都咬破，手还伸进了他厚厚的羽绒服里捏腰上的肉，李知勋给冻得吱呀乱叫，权顺荣还是压得紧紧的，“知勋，知勋在这里做吧……”

“你疯了！”李知勋恶狠狠地骂他，“这是学校！”“没人会知道的，知勋只要把裤子脱下来一点，剩下的我来，不会弄脏你的衣服。”权顺荣的手指一圈一圈绕着李知勋的头发，这对李知勋来说堪比恶魔的低语。

最后还是被权顺荣按着在厕所里后入了，没有润滑，也没有避孕套，权顺荣的肉棒就这么捅进了李知勋的身子，双方都干涩得厉害，李知勋的腰把权顺荣的手捂得热热的，每一寸的推进都会让李知勋战栗不已。

李知勋觉得自己迟早会曝光这个混球的一切，什么性格开朗听话都是放屁，明明就只是一个喜欢抱着自己屁股乱操乱干的笨蛋，他还在这么想着，权顺荣的硬物已经全部顶进来，冷风吹过他的屁股，权顺荣的东西却烫得不行。

“权顺荣！轻点！”李知勋腿都软了，上身倚靠着墙壁，下半身全是权顺荣扶着，权顺荣不听他这些话，继续顶弄着，“做爱的时候也不说点好听的话，你会更疼的。”“我已经很疼了！”李知勋觉察到自己后穴的突起被狠狠碾压，尖着嗓子叫出声，权顺荣咬着他的耳廓：“知勋真的疼吗？感觉知勋很舒服啊，后面夹得好紧，一缩一缩的，不如说说实话吧。”

“是不是被我操得很舒服，但是害羞不敢说！”权顺荣顶得很使劲，莽撞男孩的肆意妄为让李知勋痛感远超舒爽，“我真的疼……”“啊，疼怎么办！”权顺荣嘴里是这样说着，胯下还是一个劲猛动，李知勋转过头想骂他，权顺荣直接凑上来狠狠亲他，舌尖勾着李知勋的舌头底下，李知勋觉得自己口水都要掉出去了，被操成这副样子也实在太过难看，一狠心就使劲咬了权顺荣的下唇，迫使权顺荣退开。

权顺荣皱了皱眉，李知勋这个行为直接导致了他人生第一次在厕所被操了个透，权顺荣不让他碰自己的前端，自己却摸着李知勋的尾椎骨说浑话：“知勋的尾巴怎么还没长出来，我还想用猫咪尾巴操知勋。”权顺荣射出来的时候，拔的不够快，虽然没有射在里面，但大多都喷在了李知勋的屁股上。

“不能让知勋夹着精液回家，真的很可惜。”权顺荣把东西在李知勋屁股上揉开、抹匀，又重重打了一下，“知勋喜欢吗？”脱力的李知勋最后骂出一句：“操你妈的权顺荣……”权顺荣正儿八经地回答：“你明明是我老婆，怎么能成天想着当我爸爸。”

虽然嘴上嫌弃着权顺荣，但李知勋还是把公式重新工工整整抄了一次上去。

“不懂再问。”李知勋把东西放回权顺荣桌上，权顺荣又埋头写题，李知勋看他纠结地咬着指甲认真做题的模样，这人和昨晚抱着自己一顿乱干的家伙，真的是一个人吗？

权顺荣觉察到李知勋正在看着他，抄过便利贴飞快地写下一行字，随后贴到李知勋的桌上，出于谨慎，李知勋没有拿起来看，反而是低下头去看。

“知勋又想我的大肉棒了吗？”

妈的，迟早要权顺荣这个淫胚好看！

李知勋把纸揉成一团塞进自己的书包，这种东西可不能乱扔，只能先放进了自己的包里。

上课的时候，李知勋专心听课，只是手有些冷，在位置上缩成一团，连带着下半张脸都埋在羽绒服里，连书都不肯伸出手去翻，完全就是摆在桌上装样子，直接蹭着隔壁权顺荣的书看。

权顺荣默不作声，放下了笔，手也缩到了下面，悄悄摸了过去。

李知勋的口袋里进了个其他东西，吓得他一激灵，隔壁的权顺荣按住了他的大腿，用眼神示意是自己的手，李知勋这才安分下来。

“喂！”李知勋的手被权顺荣的包住，食指和中指轻轻挠着李知勋的掌心，又将李知勋手指一根根地捏过来，一点点爬上了李知勋的手腕，握住后就上下摇动着。

李知勋一个心神恍惚，回想到了昨晚那个无法控制自己前端的瞬间，猛地抽回手，权顺荣却已经在偷笑，还伸出舌头舔了舔自己的下唇，昨天李知勋给他咬破了嘴皮。

现在李知勋非常确信了，权顺荣是在性骚扰他，即使他手抽出了，权顺荣仍是不依不挠地跟上去，他干脆直接将手抽出了口袋。

可权顺荣这人才不善罢甘休，羽绒服的口袋就在李知勋的腰胯中间，权顺荣直接隔着口袋去捏李知勋的大腿，李知勋不敢乱动。

权顺荣在他面前确实又得寸进尺了，七拐八拐就找到了李知勋的两腿中间，李知勋没办法地摇摇头表示让他别疯，权顺荣完全视若无睹，他只好压低了声音说：“不是说好了不许闹吗！”

“可我憋不住啊……我太喜欢知勋了……”权顺荣用气声靠在他耳边说话，李知勋心砰砰乱跳，幸好权顺荣也不是那样不明事理的人，及时收手重新认真开始上课。

李知勋却觉得自己不行了，被权顺荣这么骚扰一下，他的屁股居然也开始有反应了，可权顺荣已经又盯着黑板看了，自己也不好说什么，只是多看了权顺荣几眼，也逼着自己将注意力重新回归到黑板上。

下午放学，权顺荣慢吞吞地整理东西，李知勋出去必须要通过他，权顺荣这副德行必然是有所想法，李知勋也只能佯装有事，安安分分坐在自己的位置上。

等到人都走得差不多了，权顺荣还是没什么动作，抄过一张卷子慢悠悠地写着，李知勋扯了扯他的衣角，“怎么回事？”

“知勋今天不是不想理我吗！”权顺荣嘟着嘴皱皱鼻子，一幅生闷气的样子，李知勋可没招了，他就是这么败在权顺荣手里的，现在权顺荣还是能拿着这招吃遍他。

“谁让你不听我的话！现在怎么还对着我撒泼！”李知勋脾气也上来了，把自己书包一通乱塞就打算走，权顺荣堵着路不让他出去，“知勋！知勋！”

“干嘛！”李知勋这一整天了屁股都还疼着，权顺荣居然还敢对他撒泼，李知勋真是不伺候这位大爷了。

“我不是故意的，你别生气。”权顺荣这时候知道示弱了，拉着李知勋坐下，“但我昨天晚上真的憋不住，还有今天上课，你鼻头红红的，我就忍不住想……”

“别说了！”李知勋又捂住他的嘴，粉嫩的手指紧紧搭在权顺荣嘴上，权顺荣就着这个姿势贴近了李知勋的嘴唇，李知勋忙着躲开，还是被权顺荣压在了窗台边。

好不容易等到李知勋抽开手，权顺荣轻轻地说：“知勋，我又硬了……”

李知勋脸都给羞红了，直叫他住嘴别胡说，又对着权顺荣耳朵说自己屁股好疼，真的吃不消了，最后请不可闻说了一句：“你真的太大了。”

这句对权顺荣来说可太受用了，心满意足地抱着李知勋，“不用后面，也有很多方法能帮我啊。”

权顺荣又拖着李知勋回了自己家，权顺荣家里父母都在，李知勋规规矩矩打了个招呼，他和权顺荣的父母甚至于权顺荣的姐姐都非常熟悉。

权顺荣和父母说李知勋是来给自己辅导作业的，父母也不疑有他，反而笑呵呵地说希望李知勋多来给权顺荣这家伙辅导。

权顺荣扯他进了房间就锁上了门，李知勋书包都还没摘下，权顺荣就抱他一个满怀：“知勋，终于能好好抱一下知勋了。”“天天都呆在一起了，怎么还是这样。”李知勋拍拍他的脑袋，其实权顺荣平时待他很好，只是不分时间想要做爱有些让人疲惫。

“不一样的！”权顺荣深深吸了一口气，“还是好想要和知勋做爱……”

李知勋上课被他闹得也有些反应，这时候感觉复起，老老实实回答：“我也想，但是我屁股好疼。”

“我今天会用润滑的！知勋不会疼！”权顺荣信誓旦旦保证着，眼睛亮晶晶的，李知勋忍不住地笑，主动贴紧了权顺荣的嘴唇：“最后信你一次。”


End file.
